Valentine's Day
by BeckahAutumn
Summary: Harry's Valentine's Day present to Hermione


**A.N.**

**As always I do not own any character here. I can only claim ownership for my imagination.**

**This is a drabble. You have been warned.**

Valentine's Day was coming up, a day in which Harry generally detested. With the current defeat of Voldemort, and the joy that literally filled the air, he felt disappointed in not being too happy. But the thing was, he could not get her out of his mind. Ever since he was a little boy, Harry disliked Valentine's Day. Mostly because he felt unwanted and unliked by society. He never got cards, and never gave them out either. He had hoped this would change when he was brought into the wizarding world, but despite his adoration by everyday wizards, he still lacked that special someone. Now of course he had Ginny. Beautiful red haired, blue eyed, Ginny. But as Valentine's Day grew closer, this small fact was no comfort. Another girl had been clogging up his mind, diminishing his brain cells.

He listened to Ron drone on and on about what he wanted to get Hermione. Mostly it was all rubbish, and Ron still didn't really grasp the whole Valentine's Day concept. Harry sat patiently on Ron's bed, trying to give Ron suggestions.

"Blimey Harry, what is the point in this holiday?" he sighed

"I'm pretty sure it's a day to show your adoration for a person." Harry patiently replied

"Great, great. But shouldn't that be everyday?"

Harry shrugged, half agreeing with Ron, the other half refusing the urge to smack him upside the head. Hermione deserved a lot more then Ron, or at least that's how Harry felt sometimes.

"Listen, why don't you get her chocolates or sweets or something?" Harry suggested.

Ron shrugged "or I get her nothing. I mean, she's not really celebrating muggle holidays anymore...right?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No I supposed not."

That would be the end of their conversation pertaining to Hermione. Ron quickly changed the subject, but Harry still was lost in thought. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and with that his stomach gave a grueling churn.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

There was a soft knock on Ron's bedroom door. Harry got up from the bed and opened it. He had once again slept over at Ron's house. His hair was all messy, and he was in a simple pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. His eyes widened when he opened the door, originally thinking it was Ginny, and he was surprised to see her standing there.

"Good morning Harry. I don't suppose Ron's in here?" Her soft, intelligent voice said.

His heart thumpped in his chest. She stared at him, her brown eyes intently focused. She noticed his messy hair, and crooked glasses. He noticed the dress she was wearing, baby pink, daringly cut in the front, quite unlike her normal wear.

"Oh, uh .. no. He went out this morning, with his mum. She needed him to help her with something or the other." Harry babbled.

She found herself staring at chest. His t-shirt was tight on his arms, highlighting his muscular body. Guiltily she didn't feel sad that Ron wasn't around.

"Well, can I come in or...?" She said softly.

"Oh uh ... sure."

She took a seat on his own twin bed, her bare legs hanging over the side. He took a seat on Ron's.

"Listen Hermione, I just ugh ... I just..."

She looked at him curiously. It was then he opened up his side dresser and presents her with a box of chocolates.

"I know that um ... look, I'm not very good at this kind of thing. But Ron doesn't understand the first thing about Muggle holidays, and well, I really wanted you to have a Valentine's day gift, and well.." He handed it to her, nearly red in the face "here".

She smiled wide, "Harry thanks! Thank you a lot."

She got up to hug him and so did he. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're mainly the reason why I'm still here..."

She rested her head on his shoulder "Oh please, don't flatter me. It was all you."

He smiled softly "No, generally speaking it was your cleverness that made me who I am. Sometimes I wish you would see I appreciate that."

She broke apart from the hug. "Harry, of course I see that."

He shook his head, eyes staring at the dark wooden floor. "No, not friend appreciation."

"What then?" She said confused.

He looked up at her, his brown eyes staring into hers. She had the most brilliant eyes. Deep brown. Her hair was down and around her face, still with that classic bushy style he had grown to love.

"So smart, but so dumb." He whispered.

She shook her head, "Don't you dare call me dumb Harry Potter!"

He grabbed her wrists. "Don't you see?"

and suddenly his lips were on hers, soft at first. He hadn't expected her to give in, he waited for her to push away, but when she didn't he continued. Her tongue persuaded itself in, and together they kissed and everything felt alright. Her lips were soft, and he realized she wasn't just gifted in the area of magic, but also in the area of kissing. Quickly they broke apart for air.

"I've always loved you." He whispered as he held her tight.

"Oh Harry. We can't do this..."

He let go of her, and he smiled sadly. "I know. You love Ron. That's alright. I just needed you to know."

She picked up her chocolates and headed for the door.

"I'll tell Ron you stopped by?" Harry said casually.

She nodded, and then left the room. Door shut behind her, she let a silent tear spill.

_"I've always loved you too Harry Potter, always."_

**FIN**


End file.
